


Pierced Heart

by Takkaori



Series: Valentine's Day Fluff [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen Walker is a Dork, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Gift Exchange, Kanda Yuu Swears a Lot, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takkaori/pseuds/Takkaori
Summary: Kanda décide qu’il offrira des chocolats à Allen pour cette Saint-Valentin, et il prend les devants pour qu’ils passent tous les deux une bonne soirée. Séquelle de Fxxk It, mais peut être lue seule.





	Pierced Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !
> 
> Voici un petit OS de la Saint-Valentin :3. Comme dit dans le résumé c'est une séquelle à Fxxk It, un OS que j'avais écrit en cette même occasion l'an dernier, mais il n'y a pas besoin de l'avoir lu pour comprendre ^^. (Cela dit, si elle vous intéresse, n'hésitez pas à aller y faire un tour ;) oui je me fais de la pub XD)
> 
> Sinon, si vous vouliez lire un texte sur un Kanda amoureux, vous êtes au bon endroit XD.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

La Saint-Valentin approchait. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, Kanda Yû en était satisfait. Non sans mal et sans prise de tête exaspérante pour lui, il avait quand même réussi : tout était prévu pour son Moyashi. Il fallait savoir que, de base, Kanda détestait la Saint-Valentin. C'était, à son avis, une niaiserie sirupeuse bonne pour les imbéciles… Mais son imbécile personnel aimait cette fête, ce qui le poussait à faire un effort. Il avait magistralement foiré l'année dernière, alors qu'Allen avait été lui acheté un cadeau. Le blandin avait été vexé de voir que lui n'avait rien fait, et Kanda avait expliqué son point de vue brusquement à son amant, lui donnant l'impression de le rabrouer cruellement. S'ils s'étaient disputés, ça s'était bien terminé. Kanda avait été lui prendre des chocolats le lendemain et l'avait laissé dominer au lit en guise de pardon. Ça n'effaçait pourtant pas sa gaffe.

Avec le recul, s'il n'adhérait pas – fallait pas déconner, le Japonais percevait, bien que de loin, la symbolique romantique. Percevait aussi pourquoi le blandin avait pu y tenir.

Pourquoi ne pas faire d'effort, rien qu'une fois ?

Il fallait qu'il se rattrape.

Quatre belles boites de chocolat attendaient leurs sorts, ce 14 février. Il se doutait qu'Allen serait content. De bonne humeur aussi. Et donc baisable. Néanmoins, Kanda se disait qu'il le laisserait sûrement le prendre, comme il y a un an. Moyashi ne pourrait pas lui reprocher de ne pas être ouvert à inverser les rôles au lit, comme ça. Oh, bien sûr, ils l'avaient refait entre temps. Trois-quatre fois. Le plus souvent, Allen était en dessous, et il ne s'en plaignait pas. Kanda avouait qu'il aimait aussi être pris, si être l'actif était sa préférence. Toujours est-il qu'Allen lui donnait beaucoup, qu'il arrivait à faire avec sa nature asociale, ainsi que son manque de délicatesse, sachant que le brun n'était parfois pas d'humeur à lui rendre la tâche facile.

C'était naturel qu'il veuille lui donner en retour. Chez lui, ça s'apparentait à une preuve de la sincérité de son amour.

En pensant à toutes ces conneries, Kanda esquissa un rictus ironique, puis un soupir irrité lui échappa.

Qu'est-ce que Moyashi ne lui ferait pas faire et penser comme idioties, sérieusement ?

Avec encore plus de contrariété, Kanda se disait que c'était sans doute ça, d'être amoureux. Il était vaguement indigné de ça, mais aussi résigné. Après tout, aimer son Moyashi était loin d'être quelque chose de négatif dans sa vie. Un sourire sincère lui échappa, avec un naturel décapant.

* * *

Assis à la même table au réfectoire, Allen et Kanda observaient Lavi et Lenalee en train de roucouler à deux tables plus loin. Ils avaient de la chance que Komui ne soit pas là, autant le dire. Lenalee s'adressa à Lavi, lui demandant avec un sourire mielleux :

« Tu sais ce qu'il y a dans deux jours ?

—Ben mercredi.

—Lavi ! » s'exclama la jeune fille, affectant une mine outrée.

Le rouquin eut un petit rire.

« C'est la Saint-Valentin, je sais, Lena.

—J'aime mieux ça ! »

Elle souriait, les joues rouges. Évidemment, ça se devinait qu'elle espérait un beau cadeau. Lavi lui prit la main, souriant lui aussi. Ricanant, Allen se pencha vers Kanda, chuchotant de manière à ne pas être entendu :

« Ils sont niais. »

Le Japonais faillit s'étouffer avec ses Sobas. Déjà car Moyashi pouvait parler à ce niveau-là, et car après tout, lui aussi avait prévu quelque chose pour la Saint-Valentin. Ce serait con que les rôles se retrouvent inversés entre Allen qui critiquait le fait de le fêter et lui l'imbécile qui y accordait du crédit, contre ses propres croyances initiales. Aussi, à juste titre, cachant son étonnement sincère, Kanda rétorqua :

« C'est toi qui dis ça ? T'es sérieux, Moyashi ?

—Ben ouais, Bakanda. Mais ils sont mignons, j'avoue. »

Kanda réprima un rictus. Il reconnaissait bien son Moyashi dans le dernier commentaire.

Ils terminèrent le repas, puis allèrent s'entraîner ensemble. À la fin de l'entraînement, Kanda demanda à Allen, l'air de rien :

« On passe la soirée ensemble, mercredi, Baka Moyashi ? »

En train de rengainer, Allen leva les yeux vers lui. Il le toisa une bonne poignée de secondes. Kanda pensa qu'il s'était fait grillé. Dans le fond, ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise. Il voulait son Moyashi le soir de la Saint-Valentin. Quand bien même ça ne l'aurait pas été, quand ils n'étaient pas en mission, ils passaient du temps ensemble certains soirs, si Kanda avait aussi besoin de temps tout seul pour ne pas se sentir trop collé. Ce que le blandin respectait, et leur couple marchait ainsi. Allen rétorqua, l'air nonchalant :

« Oui, bien sûr. Demain soir aussi ?

—S'tu veux. Je passerais la journée seul demain, et ce soir je reste seul aussi.

—Ok, Yû, » lui sourit l'autre garçon.

Comme ils étaient seuls, Allen s'autorisait à l'appeler par son prénom. Kanda lui ébouriffa fugacement le crâne, avant de l'embrasser du bout des lèvres. Sans s'épancher en échange affectif pour l'heure, il quitta la pièce, résolu à prendre une bonne douche et à se détendre. Allen partit de son côté. Vu qu'il n'avait pas réagi plus que ça, Kanda se demandait s'il avait compris. Peut-être qu'il n'en faisait simplement pas grand cas car il pensait que ça lui déplairait. Il hésita. Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait de plus en plus hâte de voir la tête du blandin le jour J. Ce qui était une émotion qu'il ne ressentait pas souvent, même lui s'en trouvait étonné.

* * *

Le 14 février, Kanda rejoignit Allen dans sa chambre. La veille, quand ils s'étaient vus, ils avaient convenu de faire ainsi. Oubliant la sensation d'être stupide et l'envie de voir le visage réjoui d'Allen, le brun tenait les boîtes de chocolats en évidence dans ses bras. Il essayait d'avoir l'air indifférent. Quand l'Anglais ouvrit la porte après qu'il eut toqué, son regard s'agrandit de surprise.

Aussi, le Japonais comprit qu'il n'avait pas dû capter son sous-entendu de la dernière fois. Le blandin bégaya :

« Wow… Euh… Pourquoi des chocolats ?

—C'est la Saint-Valentin, nan ? »

Allen rougit. Il laissa Kanda entrer, et referma la porte.

« C'est… gentil. Tu t'en es rappelé à cause de Lavi et Lenalee ?

—J'avais prévu avant. »

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, ceux du blandin affichant un effarement sincère.

« Pourquoi… ? Tu disais que tu n'aimais pas ça et qu'on en avait pas besoin.

—Ouais, j'aime toujours pas. J'pense toujours ça. » Allen le regardait. « Mais je sais que ça te faisait plaisir et que ça se fête, alors ça me gêne pas de te prendre des chocolats. »

Opinant, un peu hésitant, le maudit saisit les boîtes et les posa sur son bureau. Puis, il se retourna vers Kanda. Un énorme sourire mangea bientôt ses lèvres. En deux pas, il était devant lui et l'attrapait par la main, se hissant sur ses pieds pour l'embrasser. Kanda l'y aida. Le baiser fut chaste, mais suffisamment appuyé pour être porteur d'affection. Allen se gratta la joue.

« J'ai rien pour toi, comme je croyais que… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Kanda posa ses mains sur la taille du blandin, et il embrassa son front.

« Je m'en fous. Ce que j'ai dit la dernière fois change pas. Fais-moi une bonne pipe, et ça sera un beau cadeau.

—Abruti ! » râla Allen en lui frappant l'épaule. « Dès que ça se rapporte au sexe, t'es toujours partant, toi. Pervers !

—Parce que t'as besoin de te faire supplier pour passer au lit ? »

Un petit rire agita les épaules de Moyashi.

« Pas vraiment, non. »

Kanda sourit. Lui qui voulait voir la réaction du blandin n'avait pas été déçu.

« Ce soir, tu peux me prendre. »

La surprise envahit à nouveau les traits d'Allen. Ce dernier rougit, puis ses bras encerclèrent son torse. Il lui faisait un câlin.

« Merci, Yû. T'es généreux, j'apprécie beaucoup. »

Il se pressa plus étroitement contre lui. Rendant l'étreinte, Kanda en profita pour avouer :

« J'sais que je t'avais blessé l'autre fois, alors je me rattrape.

—C'est mignon de ta part, vraiment. Je me sens coupable de ne rien avoir pour toi.

—Y en a pas besoin. C'était à moi de le faire. »

Il caressa le crâne du blandin. Allen s'obstina :

« Non, je veux aussi te prendre quelque chose. Rien ne te ferait plaisir ?

—Moyashi…

—Allen, idiot !

—Je t'appellerai par ton prénom quand on baisera.

—Réponds à ma question, Yû ! »

Kanda soupira. Si ce con y tenait vraiment…

« Des graines, pour avoir de nouvelles plantes. Je comptais m'en chercher pour le jardin dont je m'occupe, mais si tu tiens à me faire un cadeau… Sinon, je m'en fous.

—Ça marche, je t'en trouverais. »

Une voix déterminée lui répondit. Ils se regardèrent avec tendresse, comme deux imbéciles. Pensant à la réflexion du blandin devant les échanges de couples de Lavi et Lenalee, le kendoka fut obligé de constater :

« On est niais, nous aussi, putain. »

Allen ricana, l'air embarrassé.

« Un peu, mais ça fait pas de mal, non ?

—Tch. »

Kanda grognonnait, mais il n'allait pas réfuter. Il décida cependant qu'ils avaient assez palabré. Le temps de passer aux choses sérieuses était arrivé. Tirant Allen par le bras jusqu'au lit, il entreprit de le déshabiller. Il comptait le taquiner un peu –et avoir sa pipe – avant de s'offrir à lui. Entre deux baisers, il chuchota sensuellement à son oreille :

« Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, Allen. »

Son cœur avait été percé par la flèche de cupidon. C'était chiant, mais il ne pouvait pas nier. Lui, Kanda Yû, était irrémédiablement amoureux d'Allen Walker. Ce foutu Moyashi, trop adorable pour son propre bien. Et voilà qu'il recommençait la niaiserie…

 _Maudit soit cette Saint-Valentin_ _à la_ _con_ , jura Kanda intérieurement, avec plus ou moins de mauvaise foi.

**Author's Note:**

> En espérant que ce texte vous ait plu ! C'était court et simple, mais je voulais me focaliser sur la simplicité et les sentiments, surtout du POV de Kanda, c'était drôle à écrire X).
> 
> Reviews ? :D
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
